Mesh networks are utilized in a wide variety of applications to route data between mesh device nodes within the network. For example, mesh networks are utilized in utility applications to route data between utility meters, such as electrical meters. A mesh network allows for continuous connections and reconfigurations around broken or blocked paths by retransmitting messages from node to node until a destination is reached. In some applications, an Advanced Metering Infrastructure (“AMI”) is combined with a mesh network in order to facilitate communication of utility meter data, such as usage data.
A common technique utilized to steal data within a mesh network is a man in the middle attack in this type of attack, a compromised node or an invalid node is inserted into the network data flow. Although the invalid node forwards traffic in a similar manner as other nodes, the invalid node also typically copies data or communicates data to other locations for subsequent decryption and analysis. Accordingly, systems, methods, and apparatus for identifying invalid nodes within a mesh network are desirable.